The present invention relates to a method and apparatus to automatize a plurality of operations which are usually carried out manually and which consist in opening originally empty DVD or CD boxes, in customizing them with an external insert sheet containing information about the disk, then in filling them with the disk and possibly with a leaflet and eventually in closing them.
The method according to the invention is characterized by the following operating stages:
Extraction of an empty and closed box from a pile of boxes and transfer of said box to an opening station;
Opening of said box with a rotation over 180xc2x0 of the two portions it consists of, so that said portions are orientated with their inside upwards and are placed so as to form an upside-down xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d;
Transfer of said open box to an adjacent parking station where said box is kept by its long and free sides of both portions it consists of, said portions maintaining their original location as an upside-down xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d, so that the external cover made of transparent plastic is free and comes to be arranged downwards by gravity, thus opening the pocket formed within said cover;
Lozenge-shaped opening of said external pocket of said box placed in the parking station and introduction into said pocket of a customized insert sheet prepared with an undulated profile;
Letting free said externally customized box in the parking station, so that said box falls onto means transferring it open and horizontally towards following filling and closing stages.